The Transformation and True Feelings
by hotangel1516
Summary: The mission to complete the Shikon Jewel is done and Naraku is finally dead. Inuyasha starts to realize his feeling and confesses. Kagome turns Hanyou and Inuyasha will train and help her powers. Kikyo bashing and LEMONY GOODNESS. InuKag MirSan R
1. The transformation

**Summary:** When the mission to complete the Shikon Jewel is done but what should the Inuyasha gang do now? Will Inuyasha confess his love? Will Sango and Miroku get married as promised? What about Shippo? Will Kikyo die in peace or take Inuyasha? Kagome is a hanyou? ...Well read this story and find out.

* * *

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"_Sarcasm" _

'Sarcasm in thought'

**(Me and my rambling talking)**

**(A/N :) Author's note**

* * *

**The lost ending and the transformation**

**(A/N: In my story Naraku is defeated and the Shikon Jewel is finally complete, just so you know)**

**Lawyers: Say it!**

**Me: Never**

**Lawyers: Olivia (my name) if you don't we will sue you**

**Me: I'll sue you for saying my name in public like that people refer to me as 'hotangel1516'**

**One of the Lawyers: How about you say it and we will allow include you in your own story**

**Olivia (me): Ok fine but only if you…**

**Inuyasha: Start the damn story**

**Lawyers: not until she says it**

**Inuyasha: Im getting pissed off!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha calm down she's the Author **

**Inuyasha: So…**

**Me: Fine I don't own Inuyasha, Happy now?**

**Lawyers: Yes**

**Inuyasha: Now?**

**Me: Yeah but calm down or im making you gay (I wont do that, don't worry)**

**Inuyasha: Sorry Please don't, No!!!!**

**Me: Ok but Im saying this once do it again and I will seal the well too**

**Kagome: wait I didn't do anything**

**Me: exactly**

**Inuyasha and Kagome: Ok can you **_please_** start the story now**

**Me: Fine…enjoy everyone…**

**Me: Ok Inuyasha say the chapters name**

**Inuyasha: Chapter 1 the transformation and the unexpected question**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The transformation and the Unexpected question**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo were at Kaede's village in the usual hut, talking about what would happen now that they have the all jewel shards and destroyed Naraku.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said while looking at Kagome

"Yes?" Kagome asked

"Can you come on a walk with me?" Inuyasha asked

"Sure, why?" kagome asked in confusion

"I'll tell you when we start walking" Inuyasha said trying not to let the others listen

"Can we come" Shippo asked in a cute voice

"Hell no, go play with kilala you runt" Inuyasha said in disgust but annoyance

"Inuyasha, don't be rude!" Kagome yelled

"Sorry" Inuyasha said quickly with a little

"Wow" Sango and Miroku said

"Why are you acting that way Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"Like what!?" Inuyasha yelled

"Never mind" Miroku said

"Come on Kagome" Inuyasha said while grabbing her hand and trying leaving the hut

"Don't think your going so fast" Sango said

"And why not?" Inuyasha yelled

"Because Kagome is like a sister to me and you're not going to hurt her without me knowing" Sango yelled

"Im never going to hurt her" Inuyasha said in a blush

"Fine, but I still want to come" Sango said

"Hell no, this is the same time you guys followed me to the well" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha lets go" Kagome said trying to calm done the two

"Fine lets go, but don't any of you follow" Inuyasha yelled at the end

"Fine but if you hurt her I swear I'll…

"Come on" Inuyasha said while grabbing her arm and _finally _leaving

Inuyasha and Kagome walking a good mile from the hut so Shippo couldn't hear and Sango and miroku couldn't follow. Inuyasha finally stopped in front of a beautiful lake or hot spring with flowers everywhere and a small hut in the back a few feet away from the water. To Inuyasha's luck the sun looked like it was setting.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said looking at her

"Yeah?" Kagome was getting more confused by the moment

"Can I ask you something very important?" Inuyasha said in a serious tone

"Um…Sure" Kagome said

'_Please let it not be that I have to go home forever, please no!'_ kagome thought in fear

Inuyasha smelled her fear and confusion and his confidence sunk an all low but it was now or never

'_Damn how do I know she wont say no, and never want to see me again, I have to find out, and fast' _Inuyasha thought

"Um…Kagome…Will…you…be…Will…" Inuyasha tried to say but was too afraid to go any further

"Yes, Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome was getting even more afraid too

"Ok…Here goes nothing…Kagome…Willyoubemymate?" Inuyasha said the last part demon fast (super fast in a demon dog language) so she couldn't understand

'_What, that didn't sound like I was going to leave forever' _Kagome thought

"You didn't understand that did you?" Inuyasha said

"Not a word" Kagome said not even trying to pry the information out of him

"Well I said…." Inuyasha was cut off when he smelled a hint of dirt and clay in the air

"Inuyasha!" The clay figure came out of the shadows

"Inuyasha" The figure was **Kikyo**

"Aren't you going to hell with me?" Kikyo asked

"Never" Inuyasha yelled at the evil clay person

"Why because of _her_" Kikyo said in pure disgust

"What did _I _do" Kagome said

"You interfered with my love life!" Kikyo yelled

"What love?" Inuyasha said

"You said you loved me" Kikyo said

"No I didn't, liar" Inuyasha said

"Well then why didn't you Inuyasha?" Kikyo said in a sad, lonely tone

"Because I never really did" Inuyasha said looking down to Kagome

"It _is_ because of _her_" Kikyo yelled in a really loud tone that all the birds of the area flew away

"Well technically, realize that we betrayed each other really fast and proved we are not for each other" Inuyasha said still looking at Kagome then back at Kikyo

"But she my reincarnation, we are exactly alike!" Kikyo said looking angrily at Kagome

"You awful bitch that's not true" Kagome finally spoke up

'_Did I / She just curse'_ Kagome then Inuyasha thought

"Im nothing like you, Im not evil or dead I still have a soul I don't need dead ones, like you!" Kagome was going or turning somewhat of a demon

Kagome was actually turning demon or at least half. A heavy breeze started to create.Her hair was starting to turn a midnight blue and somewhat black. Her nails turned to claws like Inuyasha. Her eyes turned gold with some green color, but at the moment you could see a hint of red. Her ears started to go to her head and turn to blue/black dog ears. And fangs started to appear.

Kikyo and Inuyasha just watched as Kagome started changing into a demon and Kikyo started getting afraid on whom Kagome was going to take her anger on. Kikyo didn't realize that Inuyasha was slightly smirking, Kagome was turning into a demon and nothing could control her unless…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to catch her attention away from the dead priestess

All of a sudden Kagome's transformation stopped and looked at Inuyasha and run up to him and embraced him. Crying, what was happening to her. Kikyo was taken back from well…everything…On the now hanyou Kagome, Inuyasha's love for her reincarnation, will she leave the world and to hell alone?

"What is happening to me?" Kagome asked still having tears erupting from her eyes

"I know kagome, but I never thought it was me business to tell you" Inuyasha said still trying to calm her done

"That's it…I take my leave…for now…Good bye Inuyasha" Kikyo said while going to the shadows with her soul collectors

"Why am I half demon?" Kagome asked

"I know you're scared but trust me its ok" Inuyasha said

"Ok" Kagome said

"Before you do anything can you answer my question" Inuyasha said

"Ok"

"Will you…be…my…Mate?" Inuyasha said afraid of her aswer

But her face said other-wise...

* * *

Ok sorry it's a cliffhanger... Please review and tell me what you think give me ideas say your opinions anything just, please review

Im upgrading tomorrow if I can so dont worry... I have other stories too so check them out...Plz and thankyou...A.K.A. this is my story all mine not yours got it! Sorry im a little crazy


	2. the reason and her answer

**Chapter Recap**: "Why am I half demon?" Kagome asked

"I know you're scared but trust me its ok" Inuyasha said

"Ok" Kagome said

"Before you do anything can you answer my question" Inuyasha said

"Ok"

"Will you…be…my…Mate?" Inuyasha said afraid of her answer

But her face said other-wise...

**End Recap.**

* * *

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"_Sarcasm" _

'Sarcasm in thought'

**(Author's note)

* * *

**

**Me: Welcome back to another chapter of my story!**

**Inuyasha: Hey where are the Lawyers?**

**Kagome: Yeah…I haven't seen them since the last chapter**

**Me: Well lets just I turned animal**

**Inuyasha: What do you mean by that?**

**Me: Well… I don't want to talk about it right now.**

**Kagome: Hey is Kikyo going to die in this story**

**Me: Well right now I might make her suffer then wait for a perfect moment**

**Inuyasha: I hope I get to have some **_**'fun' **_**in this story **

**Kagome: What with whom!?**

**Me: And the story begins!**

**Inuyasha: **_**Thank. You.**_

**Me: No problem**

* * *

**(Background music and Inuyasha saying the Episode/chapter)**

**Chapter 2: The reason and her answer**

"I know…If you don't feel the same way Then I will leave alone for now on" Inuyasha said about to go away but then…

"Yes! Yes…Of course" Kagome yelled gripping to his fire rat robe

"What really?" Inuyasha yelled while holding his new 'mate'

"Of course Inuyasha, you know how long I've waited to hear you say that" Kagome gave him a quick but loving kiss

"So you're saying you love me and not Kikyo?" Kagome asked

"Of course…She's dead and an evil clay pot" Inuyasha said

"That's what I wanted to hear" Kagome smiled and gave him a another hug and kiss

"So…You want to know why your dog hanyou?" Inuyasha said almost reading her mind

"Yes please" Kagome sweetly smiled while saying

"Well…You probably know I turn demon when I'm in danger right?"

"Yeah…go on" Kagome said

"Well apparently your mom must of mated with a Inu (dog) demon…And your demon released when you were most upset and very protective" Inuyasha said looking at the horror the girl in his arms face held.

"So…My mom…and the demon…and Kikyo…So…hanyou" Kagome started blabbering nonsense and surprisingly Inuyasha understood

"Yeah…please don't be angry" Inuyasha said trying to calm her down

"I'm. Not. Angry." Kagome tried to say

"Oh yeah" Inuyasha saw her face in held that she was sad, mad, and…exited and happy?

Kagome looked down at her hands and saw the claws, she realized she had fangs and touched her hair and realized it was…different, and softer, like fur. But what really surprised her was when she put her hands to where her ears were supposed to be they weren't there. She put her hands higher to where the top of her head…She gasped

"I…Have…dog…ears" Kagome tried to get out

"Well…yeah" Inuyasha realized this

"CUTE!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled making herself and Inuyasha cringe

"Stop that. Now" Inuyasha yelled

"Sorry" Kagome apologized

"No sweat…you didn't know" Inuyasha said

"So how are we going to tell Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked

"I have no idea but I know what we can do right now" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome

"Oh and what did you have in mind" Kagome

"Well…" And with that said Inuyasha grabbed her and ran into the hut to have some 'Fun' (wink-Wink)

**Lemon starting…now…sex scene (you can skip it, if you wish) **

The Hut Inuyasha and Kagome entered was large like a living room but compared to anything it was more medium. There was a large pile of animal pelts in the corner, in a bed shape form** (Imagine a large rectangular bed)**, and a large fire pit in the middle.

"You positive you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked while laying her in a bunch of furs

"Hell yeah"

"Ok" Inuyasha climbed on her and started

Inuyasha started by kissing her passionately. When he licked her bottom lip she could only gasp as he entered. Exploring every single corner of her mouth, Inuyasha savored the moment. Next thing she knew he was nipping and lick her neck in a pattern lick, nip, suck and lick. She moaned at this attempt and felt herself growing more aroused by the second.

'Wow…So…aroused' Inuyasha and Kagome thought

"Inuyasha…I want…you, now" Kagome half moan and whimpered

"Hell no wench…you made me wait so long…Now Im going to take my sweet time" Inuyasha said while going down to her chest…

He ripped her shirt with a single claw. He was so exited until he saw her bra

"What is this?" Inuyasha said while looking at her 'bra'

"It's called a _bra" _Kagome said

"Well…"Inuyasha ripped it in two

"Now it's called off" With that said Inuyasha started sucking her left _hard_

"Ohhhh…Mmmm…Inuyashaaaa" Kagome started to moaned so much Inuyasha was so aroused he almost couldn't take it

"Yeah, say your pleasure for me, _my _bitch" Inuyasha started licking and nipping the right and rubbing and flicking her left

"Mmmmm only _your _horny bitch" Kagome moaned and felt like take matters into her own hands…In due time

Inuyasha trailed hot kisses all the down to her waist and started to remove her skit and panties.

"Inuy…asha…Its not fair… you still …have all of _your _clothes" Kagome whined and panted

"Mmm true…" With that said

With that said Kagome got up a little and started taking of Inuyasha's clothes. When he and she were completely naked, Kagome couldn't help but stare…

"Wow…You're _**huge**_" she stated

"Like what you see?" Inuyasha asked laughing a bit

"Yeah"

"Well I do too" Inuyasha said

When Kagome realized he just said that she slowly crawled on top of him and started sucking and nipping neck.

"Mmmm" Was the only thing Inuyasha could say

"You like that Inuyasha? Well when Im done with you, you will be begging…not me" Kagome started giving him hot wet kisses to_** his**_ nipples and started sucking

"Kagomeeee!" Inuyasha grunted very loudly he couldn't take it anymore…He must show her who was boss and Alpha

"Uhhhh…_No_…kagome…_Im_ the alpha one" Inuyasha whined/grunted

"Well I don't…" Kagome didn't finish. Inuyasha switch positions so he was on top

"No. Excuses" Inuyasha starting pumping two fingers into her faster and faster…

"Mmmm Inuyasha…Ohhh….Uhhh…Please…" Kagome panted and moaned

"Please…what…wench?" Inuyasha asked

"Make…Me Cumm!" Kagome begged and moaned

"Ok my bitch" Inuyasha went even faster and harder

"InuyashAAaa!"

Kagome was seeing stars for a second.

"Your turn" Kagome said while switching positions

"Huh?" Was all Inuyasha could say when he realized Kagome going down…

"Kagomeee" Inuyasha moan when he felt her warm tongue on his manhood

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome answered innocently

"Uhhhh!" He grunted

"You like that don't you" Kagome kept her pace her claws grazing his length and her fangs on the tip

"You're killing me bitch" Inuyasha grunted he felt her go even faster up and down…up and down…and so on

"Ka-go-me" Inuyasha cummed in her mouth…and she sucked him dry

"Mmm…you taste delish, Inuyasha" Kagome growled happily

Inuyasha was left speechless. The woman on top of him just made everything he thought at that moment turn to nothing but mush. Sure he loved her and everything but he thought she took pleasure to another level. And she would eventually feel how pleasurable _he _can be.

"Ready?"

"The real question is, are _you_?" Kagome asked

"Oh yeah"

Inuyasha entered her slowly and went super slow.

"Ahhh…Inuyashaaaa!" Kagome wasn't feeling any pain only pleasure

"Faster! Inuyasha please" Kagome moaned loudly

"Uhhhh" Kagome was on cloud nine when he went faster but something happened that caught her off guard…

Harder…Uhhh…Mmmm…Inuyashaaaa…Ahhh Ahhh Ahhhhhhhh" Kagome was screaming

She started seeing red. And her fangs grew longer. Her hair was longer and her claws were bigger and sharper. Inuyasha was having the same thing happening to him too. They both were turning demon.

Inuyasha was going so fast and so hard that his speed and power was inhuman. Kagome was Screaming and howling at this action. Inuyasha was almost there and so was Kagome.

"Ohhh…Uhhhhhh…So _tight…_Ahhhhh…Damn Kagome your so….Uhhhh_" _Inuyasha managed to growl. With that said Kagome and him came

"INUYASHA!!!!!!"

"KAGOME!!!!!!"

Inuyasha quickly bit down around her shoulder/neck and licked the blood and Kagome did the same to him. The two turned back to normal when the final stage to mating was complete.

**(End Lemon)**

"Inuyasha I love you" Kagome said while lying down in the furs

"I love _you_" Inuyasha said pulling her closer to him and looked at the mark he gave her while mating

"Do you think Sango would freak?" Kagome asked

"Oh hell yeah" Inuyasha said

"Really?" Kagome asked

"Yeah" Inuyasha said

"Come on lets go be fore they start trying to find us" Inuyasha said trying to get up

"Awe…I just want to stay here with you" Kagome said

"No…Remember Sango will be pissed" Inuyasha said

"_No_" Kagome whined

"Why" Inuyasha said while snuggling closer

"_Cause I want to stay with you longer_" Kagome whined the yawned

"Fine…_but you owe me_" Inuyasha whispered making Kagome shiver

"What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe round 2?" Inuyasha smirked

"Hmm…maybe tomorrow Im too _tired_" Kagome slowly cuddled against Inuyasha

"_ok_" Inuyasha said and sleep slowly took over him

**Next Morning**

"Where were you?" Sango yelled at Inuyasha because Kagome was hiding behind him

"I think he and Kagome were…" Miroku was cut off by the large boomerang

"**Pervert**" Sango yelled

"So what were you doing out there" Miroku said in a smirk

"Shut up Monk" Inuyasha yelled

"_What_! Im just asking" Miroku said

"Then stop saying" Sango yelled

"Fine" Miroku yelled back

"Um…Guys…Kagome…" Inuyasha was cut off

"Where is Kagome anyway?" Sango asked

"Um…" Kagome said

"Kagome…Is that you?" Shippo asked

"Yeah" Kagome came out of her little hiding

The whole group gasped as they saw the Hanyou Kagome and Inuyasha holding on to her like…like…A husband, protective but gentle. Shippo hopped on her shoulder and Miroku was about asking the new Hanyou Kagome to bare his children. And Sango just stared. The scariest stare she has ever created

"Who are you my precious?" Miroku asked

"Um…" That's all Kagome said

"Who is this?" Shippo asked

"It's…Kagome" Inuyasha said

The rest of the group's mouth dropped

"What have you done Inuyasha?" Sango yelled

"Nothing!" Inuyasha yelled

"Kagome what is that on the side of your neck?" Miroku asked

"What, you marked her…Pervert" Sango yelled at Inuyasha

"Yeah…so" Inuyasha mumbled

"Sango, calm down" Kagome tried to ease her friend

"How, did this happen" Shippo asked

"Well her parent were Dog demon and the mom was human…And her true form released when she was at all time angry and protective" Inuyasha explained

"Who was she angry _at?" _Sango asked looking directly at Kagome

"Kikyo" Inuyasha and Kagome both said

"Oh" Shippo, Miroku and Sango all said

"Yeah…Inuyasha will I ever be turned back?" Kagome asked with fear in her voice

"Let me see" Inuyasha started to smell her very closely

"Um…You that we…Um…mated?" Inuyasha started to say

"Yeah" Kagome said

"You guys did what" Sango yelled

"Wow, Inuyasha, go man" Miroku gave Inuyasha a high-5

"Anyway…We mated so that made your demonic powers…double…so you're stuck this way" Inuyasha said

"What…really" kagome said in fear and…_happiness?_

"It's ok Kagome…I'll train you and care for you" Inuyasha said trying to comfort her

"Its not that…How will I tell mom?" Kagome asked

"You don't have to tell her right now" Inuyasha said

"You're right" Kagome said

"So…can we start training tomorrow?" Kagome asked

"Yeah" Inuyasha said

"Kagome…Im happy for you, really" Sango said

"But if this is a one-night-stand, Inuyasha I'll…" Sango said in a warning voice

"Dog demons mate for life" Inuyasha cut her off

"Fine…Im happy for you too" Sango muttered

"Kagome…You look pretty" Shippo said

"Thanks Shippo" Kagome said smiling and scaring Shippo with her fangs

"Oh…Sorry Shippo" Kagome said

"It's ok" Shippo said

"Kagome…You're mated with Inuyasha right?" Miroku

"Yeah" Kagome said

"So…Will you bare my child?" Miroku said

"Hands off, Monk" Inuyasha said growling

"Protective much" Miroku said

"Shut up monk" Inuyasha mumbled

"Its true Inuyasha…You're really protective" Miroku said

"I've always been protective!" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha… Sango and I are going to the nearest spring, we will be back in a little" Kagome said

"Sure" Inuyasha said

"_But…hurry" _Inuyasha whispered in her ear. It made her shiver at the thought of '_why?'  
_'Damn I love her' Inuyasha thought

Kagome and Sango headed toward the springs with their towels and other cleaning and soapy stuff. When the finally arrived they started talking…but this time was different from their early conversations.

"Im really happy that you and Inuyasha finally mated" Sango said

"Wow thanks Sango, Im happy we are _finally" _Kagome growled

"you are a _dog _demon right?" Sango asked

"Yeah"

"Well be submissive to your mate" Sango said

"Why?"

"Bitches are supposed to be"

"BITCH?" Kagome yelled

"Don't worry if he calls you that is means: female dog, it's a compliment" Sango said

To be continued…

* * *

Plz review My first lemon...Im sooo perverted 


End file.
